An integrated circuit chip may require a carrier or package in order to be integrated into a larger electronic system. One common type of semiconductor package is a Quad Flat Package-No lead (QFN), which does not have leads. A no-lead package results in a smaller footprint on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), which allows the overall size of the PCB to be reduced. Commonly, a QFN package has a semiconductor die disposed on one side of a lead frame carrier or strip which is then electrically connected to lead pads on the lead frame strip. The strip, die and electrical connections are then encapsulated in a mold compound. The opposite side of the lead frame strip may have exposed pads for electrical connection to a larger electronic system. These packages are usually formed using a lead frame strip capable of carrying a plurality of dies and forming a plurality of QFN packages. Once formed, the QFN packages on the lead frame strip are singulated to create individual packages for end use applications. In some applications the exposed pads of the leadless QFN are supplied with a load (or standoff) of solder attached to each pad. In these cases the exposed pads are positioned so that there is a small amount of encapsulant between them and the edge of the package. When there is little or no solder on the pad surface, the pads are usually constructed so that they reach all of the way to an edge of the package.